The Haunting Of The Vaultheart Mansion
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Edward is giving a mission to investigate the research of Vaultheart. A alchemist who lived 100 years in the past. Edward arrives and discovers the mansion has strange occurrences inside.


Writer's Block AGAIN!!! BOO Anyway I wanted to Write a FMA Fan-Fiction that was very weird. Even tough all my fan-fictions are weird! This one tops the list. I love ghosts. They are awesome. I was inspired to write a fan-fiction that involves ghosts. I woke up this morning to something eerie. My computer was on. I turned it off like I always do the night before. I woke up and it was on. I also have a password on my computer that none of my family knows. Only me. SO I moved the mouse to remove the screen saver and I was logged in! What the weirdest thing that the back round of my desk top was changed from a Edward and Roy picture ( non yaoi btw) to a Envy one. O.o Pretty scary stuff. Anyway if you have any ghost stories you like to share. Tell them in Reviews! I love to hear them! Also if you want to contact me. My Email is and that is also my Messenger User name for YIM.

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

Fans of I want to Come Over! I will be making a comic. Though my art sucks I will be making a comic none the less! So look out for that in the future. I will give the link to the first page when I complete it. I'm talking too much again ON TO THE STORY!

It was a dark and stormy night....no...wait let me start over

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Edward screamed in Roy Mustang's office. The black hair man had his hands covering his ears to block Edward annoying and loud screaming out.

"Calm down Full Metal! " Roy finally yelled. The blond sat down in a chair muttering some profanity.

"Anyway, I will have you investigate the Vaultheart mansion. There some research I need you to get about Alchemy. It should be easy for you since the mansion has been abandon for more than a hundred years. I expect a full report on what you find."

Edward got up grabbing the map to the mansion. "Fine! Fine! Such a pain in the ass" He yelled and stormed out of the office.

Al ( He has his body back in this story. I love AU stories! XD) was waiting outside. " So you want me to come with you?" he asked blinking.

"No, Its nothing dangerous. Stay here and keep Winry company." Edward sighed.

"If you are sure" Al said blinking.

Edward headed out "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Don't do anything I won't do! You crazy love birds" Edward snickered.

Al's face turned bright red. "S-Shut up!"

The shorter blond laughed and left the building.

Meanwhile....

Our favorite green hair homunculus was currently looking around in the library of the Vaultheart mansion.

"ACHOO!" Envy let out a great sneeze. Everything was covered in dust and cobwebs. "Stupid dust"

He continued to look through the book "Stupid Dante! Forcing me to look through the books.! Damn her to hell"

"C.....o..."

Envy looked around wondering where the faint voice was coming from. "Huh?"

"C.....o...m..e...p.."

The green hair homunculus frowned "Anybody there?"

C...ome.....pl...ay....with....me.." The voice sounded like a little girl's

Getting annoyed, Envy slammed the book down. "COME OUT HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

The windows began to shake and swung open breaking the glass. Envy blinked and walked over to the windows. "Wait...the way the window is built...they should open the other way facing outside...what the hell is going on. "

"Play,,,with me,...outside..." the voice continued.

Envy frowned and followed the voice now curious where it is coming from. It was like his body was captured by the sound of the little girl who was calling him. Soon he found himself outside in the back yard.

"Okay...I'm here you little brat! Will you shut up now?" " Envy yelled into the sky.

"Play...with me...play with me...follow the secret path.."

"Secret Path?" Envy asked looking around. He didn't see any secret path. Just a lot of trees that form a forest. Shrugging he turned and headed back into the house. He entered the back door that led to the living room area.

Envy sighed a bit annoyed. The room had a eerie silence...Envy jumped and turned around seeing nothing. He could of sworn someone was stroking his back. It like goosebumps where he felt the odd cold touch.

" What the hell...am I losing my mind? " he said out load. "Oh great! I am...I'm talking to myself...damn it.." Envy hurried upstairs and back to the library. He reached don and tried to push the door open but it wouldn't move. Even with his super human strength, The door did not budge.

Turning he decided to try going through a window. He enter a room which had a warm aura to it. It was a calming place Envy thought. It was a bedroom. Looking to his left, Envy saw a dresser with all sorts of female things resting on it. Hair brush, a mirror, perfume. Walking over he found a picture. It was of a woman but it was too faded to see the face.

Letting the picture go he turned and walked to the bed. He felt drowsy all the sudden. He held his head "What the..hell." he fell back on the bed barley awake. Envy was resting on his stomach. His body felt so heavy.

The green hair homunculus felt so relaxed. Something was stroking his head this time bt no one was there. He couldn't move. Envy didn't want to.

"M....y....b..oy.." whispered a female voice.

Edward had finally made it to the mansion. It was creepy alright. The blond gulp a bit and ventured inside. The blond looked around. Walking in he headed down the hall way. He stood in front of a door. A metal door. Something was written in red.

_**When you enter the mansion....thee will be judge...your evilness shall become cleanse and your spirit will become pure and the magic you wield blindly shall vanish. **_

__Edward tilted his head and blinked. "Pure?...Cleanse? Yeah right" he touched the door handle with his flesh hand and felt a jolting pain run through him. "WHAT THE FUCK!! AHHHHHH" he screamed. Then a invisible force slammed him back against the wall.

_**"**_W-What just happened to me?" he asked to himself. He got up and headed down the hall to find the library. The blond walked passed a room that it's door was open. Walking in he noticed the calming air. Looking at the bed he saw something black resting on the pillow. Edward pictured it. It was a head band with a red upside down triangle on it.

"A headband?...wait...this belongs to Envy! He is here to? Damn it!" Edward swore and turned heading out of the room. Walking back down stairs he stopped hearing something. It was something he couldn't describe. It was like a struggling moan. "What the fuck?" Edward said and followed the sound.

It led him out of the house and into the woods. A silent woods. No sound of animals or insects. Edward found it strange but push the thought out of his mind. The moaning was getting louder. The blond stopped in front of a pond.

There was air bubbles in the middle of the pond. Was something drawing? Edward's eyes widen when he saw a hand trying to claw out form under the water. With out thinking. Edward jumped in and dived down to the drowning person.

Some moments passed and Edward resurfaced with Envy in his arms. They both got to shore. The homunculus wasn't moving. The blond blinked "Envy? What the hell...hey wake up!" he shook him, After a moment the green hair teen coughed up some water.

"What the fuck..." Edward said once again. ((that is his favorite phrase XD))

Envy panted a bit trying to catch his breath. "Chibi-kun? " he asked.

Edward frowned "What are you doing here? How did you end up almost drowning in a pond?"

The homunculus blinked "I'm not sure...I don't even remember going outside. I fell asleep I think.."

The blond blinked and notice bruises around Envy's neck wrists and ankles. That was strange because homunculi heal instantly. Why didn't Envy heal? For right now he just ignored that thought and got up.

"So why are you here again? In this mansion?"

Envy blinked " Oh...because I got bored and wanted to explore" he said with a playful smile.

Strange was the first thing that came to Edward's mind. When did Envy smiled like that? Perhaps it was just his imagination. "Anyway....I need to get to the library and find some research." he turned and started to walk back to the mansion. Envy followed. Edward stop and then Envy did.

"Why are you following me!?? " he yelled at the green hair homunculus. Envy jumped a bit at the loud yelling and blinked.

Edward's eye brows rose at the strange behavior of the homunculus who was normally cruel and a smart ass. Now he was being timid. Perhaps the near death experience he had while drowning made him act differently. Shrugging the thought off he continued to walk. Envy began to follow again.

They both entered the house. Edward walked up stairs and found the library. He grabbed the handle and blinked. The door wouldn't budge. "What the fuck? " Edward tried punching it That only sent him flying down the hallway and into the unexpected homunculus who let out a meep.

The blond blinked. His head resting against Envy's chest. He could of sworn he felt slight lumps. _B-Breasts!_ Edward thought. He turned and his eyes widen. HE wasn't laying on Envy.. But a woman. She was very beautiful. Medium blond hair. Wide hazel eyes. She hugged Edward tightly

"My boy!" she smiled happily. Edward blushed a bit and wondered what to do.

" What the hell happened? Why the fuck am I all wet and...what the fuck" he stared at Edward who was laying on the ground with wide eyes and a blushing face.

"Yo! Chibi-kun! When did you get here?"

Edward blinked and sat up. "Where did that woman go?"

"What woman?"

"The one with the blond hair...she was hugging me"

"Uhh Chibi-san have you lost your mind? There was no woman...moron. When did you get here anyway?" Envy said frowning.

Edward blinked "What? You don't remember what happened? You were drowning in a lake about ten minutes ago."

" What? I don't remember...but that will explain why I'm wet" Envy tried to use his powers to dry off. Nothing happened. "What the hell!" he tried again. "DAMNIT! Mt powers aren't working!"

Edward blinked " sucks to be you" he said getting up. He heard growling. Turning he blinked. He screamed in pain as he felt his flesh leg being bit into.

Envy jumped and blinked "Why are you screaming?"

The blond fell to the ground and began to be dragged down the hall. Envy followed wide eye. "CHIBI!!!!"

Edward struggled and was dragged into another room. Envy ran in and watch was Edward was dragged under the bed. The green hair homunculus jumped and try to grabbed him. Envy missed and watched as Edward dragged under the bed. He was still screaming.

The homunculus pushed the bed up and against the wall. Only to find nothing. Edward had vanished.

"Chibi?" Envy asked in shock.

Dun Dun Dun!

End of chapter one! Woot!

ENVY GOT POCESSED !!! BY THE WOMAN GHOST LOL!

On noes Edward was taken! But By what? Find out in chapter 2! if I get lots of nice reviews. ^____^


End file.
